The choice
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Sora gets a letter from the king, they found out every choice they made on their adventure has led up to the events that's going on now. But what happens when someone from the past will stop at nothing to bring their friend back to life?
1. Preface

The Choice

_Authors note: Fun fact about this story…_

_I started writing this story for my younger sister. One day she made a power point that looked like an interesting story line, so I asked her if she was going to write a story for it, but she said now and asked me if I would make it into a story for her, so that's how the choice came to be. Hope you enjoy it. _

Preface: The beginning

A few months ago, King Mickey called, Sora, Riku and I out to meet him. He told us stories from the past about the keyblade wars and three people in it. The one that was referenced the most was a guy named Ven, who had lost his life that day. We were told to watch out for a man named Terra, he was one of Ven's friends and he would do anything to bring him back. Now with the situation we're in now, I wish we would have listened.


	2. Chapter 1 Hearts

Chapter 1: Hearts

_"Who are you?!" Sora yelled at the mystery man who was attacking us._

_ "In a minute here it's not going to matter." He laughed as he stood over Sora with his keyblade raised._

_ With Riku and Roxas nowhere in sight and with me and Sora in this condition, we we're in trouble._

_One week earlier…_

"King Mickey said you were the key, Sora, but there's more to you in this than just being the keyblade master." I said when we got back to his house after meeting with the king.

"Yeah, I'm the main part of it, but if you remember we're all connected to these keyblade masters, even you Kairi." Sora said while reviewing the reports the king had given him.

"I guess this means thee nobodies are involved in all this as well." Riku simply stated as he went through reports of his own. The king was giving him lots of help to control the darkness within him.

"They would be, they're us." I said. "So it would make sense that they are involved in this as well." I nodded.

"So, this guy is apparently trying to bring his dead friend back, what do you think he's after?" Riku asked

"A heart more than likely," Sora simply stated.

"Huh?" both Riku and I asked in unison.

"What? It should be obvious; Ven lost his heart so…he needs to find his heart or a heart close to his to bring him back."

"I guess that makes sense." Riku agreed.

"But what are the chances of this guy finding us, or any of us having a link to Ven?" I asked.

"That's what we don't know." Sora nodded as he got up. "C'mon you two, we're going to get Roxas and Namine and talk to the king about this."

"Don't you think we're taking this to far?" I asked as they ran out the door.

"No." they both said in unison. I just rolled my eyes and ran after them.

"C'mon Roxas, open up!" Sora shouted as he pounded on his door.

"Damn, how many times do I have to say I'm coming?" Roxas asked as he opened the door.

"Good, Namine's here too." Sora smiled.

"What's going on?" Namine asked.

"Do any of you remember how to make dark portals?" Sora asked as he jumped off the porch.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" Roxas asked as he and Namine walked down the stairs.

"We need to go see the king, you guys are involved too." Sora answered.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and shrugged as Roxas made a dark portal. We all ran in quickly and ended up inside the kings palace.

"I was expecting you guys." We heard a voice call from behind us. We all turned around to see King Mickey standing behind us.

"Your majesty." We all said as we bowed. He laughed a little and we all got back up.

"Go to the library, I'll meet you there in five minutes." He told us as he walked off. And without hesitation, Sora lead the way to the library.

"So do you know what's going on, your majesty?" I asked.

"I do, and please Kairi, call me Mickey." He said to me.

"So what exactly do we have to do with this Terra guy or something like that?" Roxas asked.

"Every choice you have made in the past is affecting what's going on know. Somehow one of your choices brought Terra back to life." Mickey answered.

"There's no way anything we did brought anyone back from the dead." Riku said as he put his feet on the desk and leaned back.

"Normally your choices wouldn't affect anything that happened in the past, but for some reason something happened in one of your journeys to make all this happen." Mickey said.

"So, this Terra person wants to bring his friend back?" Namine asked.

"Yes, and one of you guys are the key to brining him back and he'll stop at nothing to accomplish his goal." Mickey answered seriously.

"How will he be able to find us?" Sora asked.

"Again it is about the choices you made. It's about time I told you all the truth and the secrets behind kingdom hearts." Mickey said as he looked down.

We all looked at each other surprised and leaned in to listen to what the king had to say.

_In a hidden world somewhere…_

"I will you bring you back." A man said as he watched his friend float in a deep sleep inside of an experiment pod.

The man turned away from the boy as he walked off in search of the person who would bring his friend back to life.


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth of Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 2: The Truth of Kingdom Hearts**

"Kingdom Hearts isn't bad; it can be good as well. You guys think it's bad because every time you had to encounter it, it was always in the hands of evil. I would also like to tell you that two people were created from Kingdom Hearts." Mickey explained.

"How can Kingdom Hearts create people?" Riku asked, almost falling out of his seat.

"I don't know, but it happened. One of them was made of pure light while the other was made of pure darkness." Mickey continued.

"That's impossible." Sora gasped.

"Nothing's impossible." Mickey shook his head in disagreement. "Now, ten years ago the person of pure darkness known as Vanitas obtained the power of the keyblade and started using it for evil. The person of pure light was known as Ventus, you guys have heard of him as Ven. He and his friends Aqua and Terra were also the keyblade masters at the time and had to stop Vanitas and his plans. In the end Ven had to destroy himself to stop Vanitas. Now Terra is looking for whoever holds part of him and bring him back."

Everyone looked at Mickey with a shocked look on their face. Nobody could believe that Kingdom Hearts had the power to create people. No one could make themselves believe that Kingdom Hearts could be used for good depending on who uses it. And it was hard to believe that this Ven guy was still living inside someone.

"And what exactly does that have to do with us?" Roxas asked after a minute.

"Everything has to do with you guys. You guys are connected with Kingdom Hearts and Ven." Mickey simply stated.

"How is that possible?" Sora asked

"Well, what led you to this point from the beginning?" Mickey asked back.

"Well…Our island was swallowed in darkness, I was given the keyblade and met Donald and Goofy and together we traveled to many worlds looking for you, Riku and Kairi and along the way we sealed the keyholes to the darkness. I found Kairi who had lost her heart and had to fight Riku who gave into the darkness and ended up possessed by Ansem. In the end I found out her heart was inside me so I gave up my heart and became a heartless." Sora started saying

"This in turn created me." Roxas said.

"Then I became a heartless, but thanks to Kairi I was able to get my heart back." Sora smiled at me. "Then I defeated Ansem and restored the worlds. Then we were asleep for a while…" Sora trailed off not knowing what happened.

"That was when I erased your memories." Namine pointed out.

"So after all that I woke up and we started traveling again. I found out about Roxas and Namine, we found Riku and saved Kairi from the Organization and destroyed Kingdom Hearts." Sora smiled, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

Mickey sighed and said, "Sora, you and Roxas are what Terra needs in order to bring Ven back. You held part of Ven, Sora, and that's how you obtained the power of the keyblade. When you released your heart to save Kairi and Roxas was created he was given a part of Ven.

Shortly after that we left to go home.

"That was strange." I said when we got back to the islands.

"No kidding, well Namine and I are going to head home." Roxas said as he stretched and yawned.

"See you later." Namine smiled shyly.

"I'm going to head home as well Sora." Riku said as he walked off.

"I think I'm going to go home as well." Sora said to me apologetically.

"I have to head home anyway." I smiled as I hugged him. He smiled and waved as he disappeared around the corner.

I turned around to head home and in the distance I saw a man watching me. I gasped and blinked, but when I looked again he was gone.


	4. Chapter 3 Terra

**Chapter 3: Terra**

All I could think about when I got home was the mysterious man who was watching us. Something didn't seem quite right about him, his presence was…dark. I thought about calling Sora about it at first, but then dropped the idea after a few minutes, it's not that important. I looked out the window as the sun went down, looking for any sign that the mystery man would show himself again…nothing.

I sighed and finally gave up when the sun had set over the horizon. I climbed up the stairs to my room and fell forward on my bed. "When did you become so obsessive compulsive Kairi?" I mumbled into my pillow. It was really quiet in my room. I closed my eyes and listened to the quiet ticking of the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was really peaceful that I fell asleep.

I was asleep for almost an hour when my phone vibrated. I reached over and grabbed it off the night stand. I looked at it and saw that I had gotten a text message from Sora. _Meet us at the dock, we have a problem_,it read.

I quickly jumped out of bed, ran down stairs, put my shoes on, and ran out the door. It was dark and slightly windy out when I ran outside, but it was still slightly warm. I ran as fast I could down the dirt road and made it to the docks within five minutes.

When I got there everyone was waiting for me, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Namine. I calmed down a bit knowing all my friends were safe. "There she is." Namine said as she spotted me walking down the small hill that led onto the docks.

"What's going on?" I asked as I quickly joined my friends and took in every one of their faces.

"Terra has been spotted around the islands." Riku said as he folded his arms around his chest. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Does he have medium length brown hair that spikes in the back with bangs that spike back and blue eyes?" I asked as I gave the description of the man I saw earlier today.

Roxas's mouth dropped open and Sora stared at me. "That's exactly what he looks like." Sora managed to say after a minute.

"When and where did you see him Kairi?" Roxas asked as he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

I turned my eyes away from him and looked up at the full moon and the stars that filled the night sky and turned the waves a gentle silver color. "I saw him earlier today, when we came back from our visit with the king. He was watching us when we started going our separate ways."

"So he really is here, and a lot closer than we expected." Riku said.

"This is really bad." Namine whispered as she looked down.

Roxas walked away from me and gently took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't be afraid he said to her."

Sora smiled and nodded at everyone. "Well just camp out here and take turns watching for him. He can't do anything if we're together."

This seemed to calm everyone down. We all nodded and walked off to do our own thing, but everyone stayed within twenty feet of each other. I watched as Sora and Riku went and practiced their fighting. Namine and Roxas sat on the grass and he watched as Namine sketched in her pad. I smiled at them and walked onto the dock, going all the way to the very end before I sat down. I smiled and watched as the waves gently licked at the dock. After a couple minutes, I took off my shoes and put them down next to me as I dipped my feet into the warm water. I sighed contently as I looked up at the moon and listened to my friends behind me.

After a few minutes I heard someone walking behind me. "Mind if I join you?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I thought you were training with Riku." I said as I scooted over to make room for him.

"Well, he wanted to play lookout." He said as he sat down and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. We both looked to see Riku looking around like a puppy who heard a noise he can't find and we both laughed.

"It feels safe with us all being here." I said as I looked up at the sky again.

"Mhmm." He smiled as he tilted his head up and closed his eyes.

It was quiet for a while when all of a sudden Namine screamed. We all turned to look at her and in between her and Roxas was Terra. Roxas scooted away from him since he didn't have time to stand but terra grabbed him anyway. Riku was running after him, with weapon in hand but was launched back when he was hit with a dark energy ball. Sora was already on the move when I finally got up. Terra was about to jump when Roxas finally called his keyblade and hit Terra right in the gut. He dropped Roxas and stumbled back a little.

"Kairi, Namine!" Riku called out as he threw two keyblades in the air. We both jumped at the same time and caught them, and instantly turned around and charged at Terra.

He was fighting Sora when we got there and it was neck and neck until Sora lost his footing and Terra Sent him flying in the air. Roxas quickly charged after but was given a side blow in the ribs which caused him to fly sideways. Terra then started heading in his direction which gave Riku an opening, or so we thought. Just as Riku was about to strike, something stopped him and sent him flying in the opposite direction.

As Roxas struggled to get up, Terra grabbed him and started walking away. With our last chance, I jumped in the air to get a higher shot at him as Namine aimed lower. He jumped back away from me but gave Namine a perfect clearing and she hit him dead on.

He dropped Roxas and smiled at us. "You guys are good." He said looking at each one of us. "I'll have to come back a different time then." We all watched as he jumped in the air and his shadow reflected on the moon before he fell and disappeared.

Terra laughed to himself when he returned to his friend who was sleeping. "They have some good ones this time." He told the sleeping boy. "These keyblade masters are really something. It's going to be harder than I thought to bring you back."


	5. Chapter 4 Objectives

** Chapter 4: Objectives**

I woke up in the warm sands of the island the next morning. When I looked around I saw that everybody else was still asleep. I don't blame them for still sleeping, we had a rough night last night, luckily for us Terra never came back. It was still scary though, I didn't think he would show up that soon.

As everyone slept I got up and walked around the island, making sure there was no sign of an attack coming. It was warm for the morning, but I enjoyed the warm breeze on my face. I did a quick round and found no sign of Terra. When I returned to our camping site, everyone else was starting to wake up.

"Okay, we need to go talk to the king ASAP." Riku said as everyone was looking around, wondering if they were ready to get up or if they wanted to get a few more minutes of shuteye.

"What for?" Roxas yawned.

"We were just attacked, and you almost got kidnapped, why do you think?" Riku snapped at him.

"Alright, alright, we'll go talk to the king." Roxas moaned.

"Sheesh Riku, don't you think you could have been...I don't know, nicer?" Sora asked as he got up and dusted the sand out of his hair and clothes.

"Maybe if Roxas would stop being a smart ass." Riku said.

"Okay break it up!" I yelled as they both looked at me. "I know we're a little edgy from last night's attack, but that doesn't mean take it out on each other."

"Kairi's right, there's no reason to fight each other." Namine said as she stood next to me.

All the guys looked down and mumbled "fines" and "sorrys" to us.

"Now, before you guys snap and try to kill each other, lets go see the king." I suggested.

With that Namine turned away and made a dark portal to the palace and sure enough Mickey was already waiting for us.

"So Terra attacked you guys last night?" Mickey asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he almost got a hold of Roxas too." Sora said as he looked at Roxas.

"I see." Mickey said concerned as he looked down. "So he's moving a lot faster than I expected he would. There's nothing I can do for you guys now, just promise me you'll watch out for each other."

We all looked down solemnly, knowing we were on our own and there was nothing the king could do for us this time.

"We'll me made it this far together, we can make it to the end." Roxas said as he looked at us with a sad smile on his face. We all smiled and nodded back at him.

"We'll all stay together." I promised Mickey as the dark portal opened to bring us back home.

"I know you guys will." Mickey smiled.

When we got back to the island, Sora, Riku, and Roxas were already coming up with statagies to defend ourselves against Terra because obviously sleeping on the island every night was out of the question.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Namine as the boys planned.

"I'm alright." she smiled. "I'm actually having fun with this." she laughed. I looked at her for a second then I started laughing as well. It wasn't often that she was happy like this.

"Alright." Riku said, calling our attention. "We are going to work in shifts and watch over the island and our homes."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"In other words, for one whole day the selected person will make rounds around the island and make sure there's no suspicious activity, if there is you report back to us immediately and we'll go on the defensive. Terra is after Sora and Roxas because he believes it will help Ven, so we need to pull together and help them."

And that exactly what we did, we spent the next to weeks keeping guard on the island and around our home area. So far there was no sign of Terra anywhere. Everything seemed like it was going back to normal....or so we thought.

_Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update, my computer died so I wasn't able to work on my stories but now I'm back with a new word program. More coming in the near future. Thanks for reading ~kairiangel035_


	6. Chapter 5 The return

** Chapter 5: The Return**

It was finally the end of my shift when I got back to my house. It was super early in the morning and I was exhausted. I couldn't find the reason why we kept doing this, it's been well over two weeks since he disappeared. When I got into my room, I walked over to my bed. Not bothering to change clothes or anything, I fell face first into my pillow and I was out. I couldn't tell how long I was asleep for, but it wasn't long enough when someone started shaking me to get me up.

"Kairi come on, we don't have time for this." The voice called as he shook me but I just mumbled something unintelligible and fell back asleep. The voice sighed and said, "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you left me no choice." and three seconds later there was a hard slap across my face.

"Ouch! Damn it Riku, why'd you do that?" I yelled as I jumped up and put my hand on my cheek.

Riku just looked at me and got off the bed. "We have a situation. I pulled out a change of clothes for you, put them on and meet us outside quickly."

"Fine." I sighed annoyed as I stood up to change. "I don't barge in the house and slap you." I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry, you weren't waking up any other way." he apologized as he left the room.

Even though I was angry with Riku and just wanted to crawl back in bed, I got dressed and quickly met them outside. Everyone was huddled together and talking in low whispers...everyone except Roxas.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked as I did a head count a couple of times to make sure I didn't miss him on accident.

"That's the problem, Roxas got kidnapped by Terra." Sora said sadly.

"What? How?" I asked shocked. I couldn't bring myself to believe that Roxas actually got caught.

"He was out doing his rounds this morning and he got jumped by Terra, he had no time to react and he was taken down quickly. I tried to save him but they were already gone." as Sora explained this I could see the pain in his eyes because he could not save his friend.

I felt numb knowing this new information. There was no way Roxas could be caught so easily. What are we up against? My mind couldn't take all this end. I felt my eyes flutter shut and my body start to fall, but I never hit the ground.

When I woke up I was on my living room couch and the sun was just starting to set outside the window. I sat up and looked around, wondering how I got here.

"You're finally up." a voice sighed in relief. I turned to see Sora standing behind the couch.

"What happened?" I asked, still confused about how I got here.

"Roxas was kidnapped, and when we told you about that...you sort of fainted." Sora explained, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. "So then I brought you here, everyone is else is looking for clues that will lead us to Terra. Oh and I'm supposed to take you to go see Selphie."

"Selphie?" I asked confused. I haven't talked to Selphie in a long time.

"Yeah, she wanted to see you." he said as he took my hand and helped me up. Even though the sun was setting it was still warm outside. Both Sora and I quickly ran out to the dock and jumped into his boat so he could take us to the island. We were both laughing like idiots when he started steering the boat the golden red water.

When we got to the island, Selphie was waiting on the tree Sora, Riku and I always met on when we were younger. We would sit there just to watch the sun set, talking about nothing important.

"Kairi!" Selphie shouted as she waved her hand in the air to flag us over. I looked at Sora and he nodded his head in her direction to tell me to go to her and he'd meet me there. I turned and quickly ran up to her, stopping a few feet away. "Come sit down with me. I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled as she scooted over so I could have a place to sit.

I smiled at Sora when he joined us. We both knew we were going to be here for a while, Selphie was the island's biggest gossiper. She talked about how everyone was doing, how she hated that Riku never looked at her, How Tidus and Wakka made the blitzball team and so on.

The sun was completely down when we all decided to leave. As Sora and I turned around, the warm night air turned icy cold and the wind picked up. In front of us was a tornado of darkness, which subsided to reveal Terra. Sora quickly took a defensive stance in front of me, but it didn't matter. I blinked and Terra was in front of me and behind Sora. I gasped and Sora quickly spun around calling his keyblade, but it was already to late. Terra caught Sora by the front of his shirt and hurled him into the tree. He stumbled to get up. I watched as his dead eyes tried to focus but failed every time. Within twenty seconds he was on the ground unconscious.

Terra smiled as he picked up Sora's body and he started calling the darkness to him. I glanced around and saw that Sora's keyblade never faded. I quickly called it to me and charged at Terra. The effort was useless as he used the darkness to send me flying back and crashing into the sand. When they got back up, they were gone.

"Sora!" I yelled, not knowing what I should do now.

"Just give it up Kairi." Selphie scolded. "He's gone, but at least Riku's still here." she sighed happily. She always had a crush on Riku.

Hot tears started running down my face. I hated Terra for taking away two of my friends. I hated Selphie, the dumb whore only cared about herself at the moment. I hated everyone for not being here when I needed them. I hated everything.


	7. Chapter 6 Lost

** Chapter 6: Lost**

I fell to my knees and let the emptiness take over me, there was nothing I could do. I felt so...lost. As if he knew what happened, I went from kneeling in the sands of my home to sitting in front of the king.

"You can't give up now Kairi." Mickey told me.

"But...I failed, I couldn't save him. I couldn't help anyone." I whispered. I looked up and he signaled for me to stand up and walk with him. I did so and he led me to the library. "what are we doing here?" I asked wiping my eyes which now were sore from crying.

"I have something to how you." he said as he looked to the bookshelf. I watched him for a minute and then he said "A-ha!" as he pulled the book from the shelf and put it down in front of me. Before I could say anything, Mickey opened up to a page that had a picture of a girl around eighteen or nineteen. She had short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who's she, and what does she have to do with anything?" I asked looking at her.

"This is Aqua," Mickey said, "She was friends with Terra and Ven. In many ways you remind me of her."

"What's your point?" I muttered and turned away.

"My point is she never gave up when times are tough. You have a gift Kairi, I'm sure you could find your friends if you tried." Mickey smiled.

"I looked at him and asked, "You really think so?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I know so."

I smiled back, "Thank you, Mickey."

He smiled and held out his hand to me. I took it and there was a flash of light between them. "Until next time, Kairi." he said

As the light engulfed me I smiled and said, "Until next time."

When I opened my eyes I was back in the darkness of the island. I looked around confused for a minute before I started heading home. Mickey said I could find my friends, but where do I start looking? He put way to much trust into me. When I got back home and into my room, my head started to throb and my ears started ringing. The room started spinning as random images flashed into my head. I collapsed onto my bed and was out.

In my dream I was in a world where the ground was made up of bricks of white and purple and grass was covering everything else. It was nighttime here and I could here talking. I hid in the shadows and followed the voices. I gasped as the light of the moon lit up the figures. In a experimental pod type thing, I could see a person who looked like Roxas floating in a deep slumber. I also saw Roxas, unconscious leaning up against the left side of it. To the right of them I saw Sora in a dome prison pod, and he didn't look to happy about it. And walking toward Sora was Terra.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted, but they didn't here me. I wasn't here, this was just a dream. A dream that was showing me the reality of my friends.

"Why do you have the keyblade?!" Sora shouted as he pounded his fist on the glass, trying to escape.

Terra just laughed, "The question is, why do you?"

"What?" Sora gasped shocked.

"I chose Riku to be the next keyblade barer." Terra explained.

"Riku does have a keyblade of his own." Sora said.

"I know, but Ven must have given you his power to wield the keyblade. You an interesting one." Terra smiled.

Sora growled as he walked away. "What are you going to do with us?" he asked after a while.

"Simple, I'm going to give Ven back what is rightfully his." Terra said as he stared at the moon over head.

"When?" Sora asked as he finally sat down.

Terra turned to look at him, "Sunrise."

"Great." Sora muttered to himself

I gasped and shot straight up. I quickly glanced over at my clock, it was midnight. I had six hours to go save him. I quickly grabbed a changed of clothes and showered. After I showered and got dressed, I quickly ran a brush through my hair, not caring how neat it was. I ran out of my bathroom and put my shoes on. Before leaving I glanced at the clock, twelve-fifteen. Without a second thought I quickly went and banged on Riku's door. When he opened the door, he was yawning and his silver hair was slightly out of place. He was still dressed so it was obvious he crashed on the couch.

"What is it Kairi?" he asked through a yawn.

"I know where they are, but we don't have much time." I quickly said.

Riku's eyes widened with surprise and he quickly put his shoes on and he ran out the door. "How are we getting there?" he asked as I started running to a familiar house with Riku right next to me.

"That's where Namine comes in." I said as I ran up the stairs.

Every light was off in her house, but I knocked as loud as I could. After a minute I could here footsteps and the front light came on. When Namine opened the door, her hair was slightly messy and she looked exhausted. "What do you need?" she asked looking at both of us.

"I need you to make us a portal to the land of departure, that's where Roxas and Sora are and we don't have much time." I told her.

Her eyes filled with anticipation as she walked out of the door, "Let me come with you." she pleaded.

Riku shook his head, "It's to dangerous. I should just go alone."

"I'm going with." I argued, "I know exactly where they are. Plus I failed them, I'm not going to let them down again."

Riku sighed and said, "You have a point with you."

"Please just let me go with you." Namine begged.

I put my hand on her shoulder and gently said, "It's too dangerous Namine, I would feel better if you were somewhere safe. I'll bring them back, I promise."

She looked down and sighed. "fine." She mumbled as she looked up and made a portal for us.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her, then Riku and I ran into the darkness to free our friends.


	8. Chapter 7 Too Late

** Chapter 7: Too Late**

When we got there, Namine had sent us far off from where we needed to be. It was frustrating because time was already running short. I kind of had an idea where to go so I took off running. Riku tried calling out to me but just followed me. After almost an hour of mindless wandering, Riku grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop.

"Kairi, this is getting out of control," he said sternly, "do you even know where we're going?"

I glared at him, his silver hair even more silver in the light of the moon. "I know exactly where they are, now stop slowing us down, we don't have time. We're almost there." He gave me a weird look before we started running again. "What time is it?" I called out after roughly another twenty minutes of running.

He kept running, and quickly glance at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost three A.M." he called out.

I bit the bottom of my lip and picked up the pace, at this rate we weren't going to make it. Riku kept up with me – he probably could have passed me if he wanted to- as we came to a wide clearing. I came to a sudden stop, pushing Riku and myself against the wall. It was quiet but when I looked over I knew we were in the right place. I could see them there. Roxas was next to the guy who looked like him, Sora was still in his prison, sleeping from what it looked like, and Terra was walking in between him. It was strange seeing Terra like this, he looked...friendly.

"Okay Riku, we have to strike fast. Give me a keyblade, I'm going to free Sora, you take out Terra." I whispered. Riku just nodded and I put my hand out. I slowly counted to three with my fingers and we charged.

I quickly ran and jumped in the air, angling my keyblade at the top of Sora's prison. The keyblade went through and shattered it. Sora awoke with a start as there was a loud shattering noise and glass started falling around him. I held my hand out for him, and he took it and jumped out. Riku was charging at Terra when I freed Sora and we were sure there was a guaranteed opening because he was distracted by us. As Riku launched himself in the air, the air around us got darker and colder. Terra turned to face Riku and he stopped in mid-air. He looked at us and then Terra, horrified. Right before our eyes a big black sphere surrounded him. I gasped as He screamed and the sphere constricted and disappeared, and he was gone.

We both looked horrified as Terra turned his attention to us. His eyes were glowing yellow and his presence felt dark, it wasn't Terra anymore. I took a step back when his eyes locked on me, and then the ground disappeared from under me. I screamed as I was sent flying through the air, I hit the ground violently twenty feet away and skidded another five feet. When I looked over I saw Sora go flying in the opposite direction. I whimpered as I tried to get up. I was horrified when I got a look at myself, my right arm and leg was all torn open, bruised and bloody.

I watched in horror as the mystery person who took over Terra's body lifted Roxas up and in a flash of light, he was gone and the guy who looked like Roxas – if I had to guess it was Ven- started glowing. Then afterward he made his way over to Sora. Luckily Sora was already on his feet and ready to fight. I finally pulled myself to my feet and started heading in their direction. As I ran the best I could – it was more of a limp than anything- I watched them fight at lightning speed, sparks flying everywhere. I was within a couple feet of them when Sora was disarmed and elbowed in the chest, knocking him to the ground. As Terra went to stab his heart with the keyblade I quickly summoned mine and jumped in between them, blocking the attack.

Terra smiled as we locked eyes, "You're a lot like her." He said.

"What?" I whispered in surprise, wondering what he was talking about. Then in the blink of an eye he punched me in the face and I was sent flying as the world around me turned red. I pushed myself onto my side and held my face as I looked back at him. Sora looked at me with worry and then turned to who was supposedly Terra in anger.

"Who are you?" Sora yelled at the mystery man who was attacking us.

"In a minute here it's not going to matter." He laughed with his keyblade raised over Sora's head ready to attack.

With Roxas and Riku nowhere in sight and with me and Sora in the condition we were in, we were in trouble. Sora growled and clenched his teeth together and in the blink of an eye, Terra stabbed Sora through the heart.


	9. Chapter 8 Aqua

** Chapter 8: Aqua**

I sat there paralyzed as I watched Sora's heart float into Ven and his limp body fell to the ground. There was nothing I could do now, all my friends were dead. All my effort was wasted. I came here to save them and I failed. I didn't care when Terra's evil yellow eyes locked on me and he started walking over. When he raised his keyblade to me to finish me off, I sat there numb. I deserved to die. As he was about to deliver a deadly blow when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Fight Kairi!" the voice said. It was a voice I never heard before. It was a females voice and I knew in my heart I should listen. I quickly grabbed my keyblade and blocked the attack.

He looked at me with an amused look on his face. I couldn't tell you the reason why I was fighting, but that voice put a spark in my heart, a reason, a purpose. It gave me reason to believe I could save my friends. Even if I had nothing left to fight for, I'd fight for her. With whatever spark possessed me I pushed him off me and sent him skidding back a couple feet, not the desired effect I was hoping for but at least I could stand.

Terra watched with amusement as I stood up. At first it was almost impossible stand up because body hurt so much, but as I pushed myself onto my feet the pain disappeared. I never noticed what happened until I decided to quickly scan myself once I got up and all the cuts and bruises were gone and there was a gently blue light glowing around my body. Was I doing that?

Once I was up he started coming at me but I was ready, when he swung his keyblade I did a quick back-hand spring and launched myself into the air, bringing my keyblade down to his with enough force to cause sparks and send him flying back.

"Just like her," Terra laughed to himself again. "But it doesn't matter, you'll both meet the same end."

I braced myself and in small trickles of light another keyblade appeared in my other hand. When he came at me to stab my heart, I brought both keyblades up. The block was successful, unfortunately I wasn't watching his other hand. When I thought it was safe his other hand came up glowing red and he punched me in the face, sending me flying backward and my back scrapping against the rough bricks. I ground when I came to a stop and my face burned, the punch was probably infused with fire magic.

Before I could get up Terra was already at my side and he kicked my ribs hard, causing me to scream out loud. I guess my cries of pain triggered something because he kept kicking me more and more up and down my body. After a while I closed my eyes and curled in a ball, hoping it would be over soon. After another minute of thrashing I was lifted into the air by my neck so I couldn't breath. I guess that was it for me. I was going to die in the hands of the man who killed my friends. I guess that was a fitting end.

After I minute I drifted off into a place that was made up of pure white light and the ground was covered in red flowers. It was a strange feeling being here and I could tell I was not alone. There was someone behind me who was crouched down tending to the flowers.

"Looks like you needed my help after all." the familiar female voice from earlier called from behind me.

"I don't know what you mean." I said still confused. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around everything that just happened.

"Well you're here so it must mean you need my help." she kindly said, still messing with the flowers. For some reason these flowers looked kind of familiar.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know where here is." I said looking around but never turning to look at her.

"Well I guess you could call this place the in between." she laughed slightly coming out of the crouch and standing very low on her feet.

"In between? This still isn't making any sense." I shook my head, looking straight in front of me.

"It's the area between life and death. Right now you just kind of hovering." she laughed a bit as she started to stand up.

"Am I dying?" I asked, not really caring if I was. "And are you hovering as well?"

She giggled and shook her head, for some reason I could feel what she did, "No, I'm dead and your going to live. I think the reason your here is because your heart is calling out for my help."

"My heart?" I asked placing my fist over it.

"Yeah, I'm deep inside your heart. Call on me and you can have all my power." she said standing up all the way.

"Who are you?" I asked turning to look at her now

As I turned the light started forcing me back to reality but before I left I saw a girl who was slightly taller than me with short blue hair and blue eyes. She looked about eighteen, "I"m Aqua." and that was it, I was back in reality.

I was still being chocked and I quickly called on Aqua's powers. I started to glow blue again, there must have been something there because he dropped me and backed away. I fell onto my knees and started coughing at the sharp intake of oxygen. He came at me again but this time I was ready. I quickly called on my keyblade and summoned a beam of light to the tip of the keyblade and shot it through his chest. He growled and started running at me, I still didn't have the strength to get back up.

I watched horrified as he charged. In the background I heard glass shatter but it seemed distant. As he got closer I closed my eyes tight and held up me keyblade. There was a clashing sound of metal on metal, but it didn't come from me.


	10. Chapter 9 Ven

** Chapter 9: Ven**

I opened my eyes and jumped a little as I saw Ven standing right in front of me, blocking Terra's keyblade pushing upward as Terra tried to force his down. "Are you alright?" Ven asked me through clenched teeth as he tried to knock Terra back.

"I'm okay, what about you?" I asked concerned, watching him try and force the other guy back. He looked so weak and breakable under all that pressure.

He turned and smiled at me, "Don't worry about me." and like that Terra was forced back with Ven on his heels.

I watched as Ven jumped into the air and attacked Terra, unfortunately Terra was fast as well and blocked the blow. Ven flew up higher in the air with Terra following him skyward. They flew higher and higher up as sparks filled the air as keyblades collided. It was surprising how strong they both were, especially Ven. He didn't seem like the fighter type. Eventually they were so high all I could see was their silhouettes fighting in the moon light. They're fight from down here looked like a graceful dance as their keyblades collided and they flew through the air towards each other.

The fight stayed airborne for a few minutes until Terra flew above Ven and hit him at the right angle to send him falling towards the ground. I thought for sure Ven was going to fall to his death by the way he was falling. His head was towards the ground and he was falling at a very fast speed. I was in too much shock to call anything out to him, not that it would have helped anyway. After about fifteen seconds of falling Ven quickly flipped himself over so he was falling feet first, not like that would have helped him anymore. What he did next was surprising, he crouched down and dragged his hand slightly in front of his foot and a path of light appeared in front of him, bringing him safely down.

I smiled as I watched him slide down out of the sky. He even kept the path going as Terra flew to his side and started attacking him again. Shortly afterward they were back on the ground fighting. Terra's blows kept getting stronger as the fight progressed and darkness surrounded him. Ven calmly blocked the attacks and swung when necessary. Things took a turn for the worst on Ven's end. As he lifted both hands to block an attack, Terra took a cheap shot and elbowed him in the gut. Ven fell back and gasped for air as Terra walked closer.

Terra then grabbed Ven by the neck and lifted him in the air, cutting off his air flow. Ven wrapped his hands around Terra's arm to pull him off as his feet kicked aimlessly in the air. After a while Ven slowly pulled one of his hands off Terra's arm and it started glowing with light. He quickly brought his hand to Terra's face and he stumbled back, dropping Ven to the ground.

Ven fell to his knees and gasped for air but was quickly back on his feet, both hands glowing. He charged in Terra's direction, punching different parts of his body as light seeped in his skin. When Terra tried to fight back, Ven kicked his knee causing him to fall over. When his eyes turned blue again Ven tried reaching out to him.

"Terra, you need to stop. You're letting the darkness control you again." He said kindly but he was positioned still ready to fight.

"Ven..." He said looking at his now living friend. "I brought you back."

Ven gave him a hard look, "Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be brought back?"

Terra looked at him confused as he slowly got up, "What do you mean?"

Ven groaned in exasperation. "I chose to die Terra. I died to protect you and Aqua. I didn't want to live again. You've put too many lives at risk, including your own. Do you think that's what I wanted?"

Terra looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Ven, I just wanted to see you again."

In that moment all of Ven's anger drained from his body and he stood calmly in front of his friend. "I wanted to see you again too, and Aqua as well. But not like this, not putting yourself in danger, and them." he said pointing at us. "I don't know how your still here." Ven mumbled.

"I don't understand what you mean." Terra said pointing out the fact that he's not supposed to be here.

"You died a couple years back, Terra." He looked at me again and smiled. "Maybe they did something to bring you back."

Terra looked at me now and looked at an unconscious Sora nearby. "Maybe, nobody can be to sure about these things." He stood up all the way.

"Let's go home, she's waiting for us." Ven smiled as he held out his hand

Terra took it and smiled as light surrounded him, "Home sounds nice right about now."

Ven Turned and smiled at me while he held his other hand out in my direction. "Come here, I got something I can do for you."

I slowly got up, wincing through the pain and took his hand. Green light shot out of his hand and into my body. I gasped as I healed and the light shot into Sora. "Whoa." I muttered in amazement.

"I just healed you and every here that was connected to you in your heart." He explained.

"Thank you." I said as I backed away from him. In the light next to them I could see a blue haired girl placing her hands on theirs and she smiled at me before they all disappeared.

In Ven's place I saw Roxas looking around disorientated and Sora woke up as if he woke up from a nap. Riku fell out of the sky and fell smack on his ass. I smiled as I saw they were all right.


	11. Chapter 10 The Choice

** Chapter 10: The Choice**

I stood on the beach and overlooked the sea, the water gently touching my shoes. I looked down at my lucky charm I held in my hand as the wind blew my hair back. Right now I needed to make a choice of my own to make. I've put almost three days of thought into it, today I must decide. I smiled as I looked at my charm. After the attack I took some time to study up on Aqua, turns out she made a star charm for good luck as well. I guess we're more alike than I ever thought. After a few more minutes of thinking I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" A voice called.

I turned around to see Sora standing a few yards away from me, wearing a casual smile. I turned around and ran toward him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We quickly ran down the beach to where Riku, Roxas and Namine were waiting for us. "Let's get this over with." Roxas said as he opened a portal and we walked through, ending up outside the Mickey's castle.

Roxas and Namine walked over and sat under the shade of a tree while Sora, Riku and I started up the stairs. I turned around and looked at Namine. "Aren't you guys coming?" I asked

Namine shook her head and smiled. "This is something you guys have to do by yourselves."

I felt a bit nervous but I nodded and ran up to Sora and Riku who were waiting at the top of the stairs. We walked in and met in the throne room. It was a pretty big room and took a little bit to get across. When we finally came to the throne we all dropped onto one knee in front of Mickey.

"You three have been chosen to become the next chasers and keyblade masters. You have been given time to think it over, now you guys must make your choice. Sora."

Sora brought his hand over his heart and looked up at Mickey. "I have made my decision and I've decided that I will become a keyblade master and chaser."

Mickey nodded and looked over at Riku. Riku took the same position as Sora and said, "I too have decided to become keyblade master and chaser."

Then I felt Mickey's eyes gaze on me. "Kairi what is your decision?"

I felt nervous. I knew my decision earlier but now siting here I wasn't so sure. I could feel all eyes on me know and I closed my eyes not knowing what to do. Then I saw an image of Aqua quickly flash through my mind. I knew what my choice was then and I felt confident about it. I quickly copied the other two's stance and spoke loud and clear. "I too will become a keyblade master and chaser." Everyone smiled at me.

"Alright, wait right here." Micky said as he got up and disappeared into a different room.

When we walked out, Roxas and Namine were still waiting by the tree. They smiled at us as they saw the new accessory on our shoulders as we walked down the stairs, holding our heads up proud. As I looked out at my friends I saw three figures in the distance smiling back at us. For a second they took the shape of Ven, Aqua, and Terra before fading.

As we walked home I felt different in a way even though I was the same me as before. I had made my choice and it was a choice I could live with.

_Authors note: This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't know already I am taking story requests if you'd like me to write you something. ~kairiangel035_


End file.
